rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Paint's Journal
It's been a week since our boss has been back. Not Scurvy, mind you, but Captain Jack frickin' Raptor himself. I don't know why he started calling himself that, but that's his name now and under the penalty of horrible horrible death, that's the name we're going to call him from now on. I do admit that the name has a certain ring to it, but I wish he would make up his mind. Things have been better since he has returned. Not like they were back in my "AFK" days, mind you, but better than the shit storm we were stuck in before. After blowing all of our nuyen on booze and that slave who was supposed to show us around Lagos and give us the best deals, we ran out of money and were forced to eat hardtack and SoyPAM ("It's like SPAM, but delicious!") which we had stockpiled for several months before this trip to the Carribean began. At least with Captain Raptor around, we are eating actual meat every few days. I'm not sure where he gets all of his money, but I suspect that he's a Shadowrunner or something. Today, he was carting several large packages onto the SS Lollipop, with a wicked grin and a gleam in his eye. He dramatically unveiled a few odd looking machines by slicing open the packages with his spurs. They looked like a drill press or some sort of automated machinery. "This is gonna be our future, boys!" he proudly exclaimed. We had no idea what he was talking about. He then pulled out several metal shards from a courier bag and flung them at us. At first, I thought he was going to kill us all, but the metal shards bounced harmlessly off of our flinching arms. I picked one up and saw that it was a perfect circle. "Bottlecaps?" I asked tentatively. "NO! Not bottlecaps, you nitwit!" he boomed. "These are Raptor Bucks, worth one ARR a piece." Apparently, the machinery he revealed were coin presses, used for minting hard currency. They looked like centuries-old antiques, and they probably are. I mean, folks have not used hard coins for currency since the 20th century. The locals seem to use their own bits and pieces for local exchanges, but everywhere we went, people accepted our virtual nuyen. Anyway, he has this crazy notion that minting our own coins and creating value to back up these coins is a brilliant idea, and that we will be rich and famous for doing so. I do admit that literally "making money" seems to be a sound plan, but how are we going to con the locals into accepting it as legal tender? He spent the rest of the day showing us how to make more Raptor Bucks, using scrap steel and the machines to process them into small coins, complete with a crude picture of Jack Raptor on the face. If this is going to be the shape of things, I hope that we go back to Hong Kong soon.